Armin Arlert
Armin Arlelt is a soldier in the Scout Regiment. He is also a childhood friend of Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, and is one of the two deuteragonists of the Attack on Titan series. Although he appears to be the physically weakest of the 104th Cadet Corps, his high intelligence and strategic genius makes him an invaluable asset, though he does not consider himself to be one and is known to have low self-esteem. Statistics *'Name': Armin Arlert *'Origin': Attack on Titan *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': November 3 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Height': 163 cm (5'4.5") *'Weight': 55 kg (121 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Blond *'Relatives': Unnamed father (deceased), Unnamed mother (deceased), Unnamed grandfather (deceased) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Expert ODM Gear User *'Standard Equipment': Omni-Directional Maneuverability Gear *'Weaknesses': Physically not much of a fighter | Can be killed if the one meter long and 10 centimeters wide area of his nape where his body is is cut, and the transformation can only be maintained for so long. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Marina Inoue Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Armin is rather short for his age, though he has a somewhat muscular build. He has a round feminine face, blond hair that is cut in the style of a bob, large, expressive blue eyes, brown eyebrows, and a slightly upturned nose. In his childhood, Armin wore a long-sleeved single-buttoned jacket with a collared shirt, long dress-pants, and dress shoes. As a member of the 104th Cadet Corps, Armin wears the standard 104th Cadet Corps uniform with a white button-up underneath. Armin is part of the Scout Regiment and dresses in the standard Scout Regiment uniform. Underneath his short brown jacket, he wears a white, collared button-up shirt, similar to the one he wore as an adolescent. Like his fellow comrades, Armin has supplemented his attire with a large green cape when participating in the expeditions outside the Walls. He also has long brown boots that reach up almost to his knees. Personality Even when he was young, the naturally curious Armin had a deep fascination with the world beyond the Walls. As a child, he found and studied an illegal book about the outside world that was owned by his grandfather. He told Eren Jaeger, his best friend, about the book and the information that was inside it. Armin was branded a heretic by the other children, for his unusual interest in the outside world, and was frequently picked on. Too timid to defend himself, Armin would often need to rely on his friends (Eren and Mikasa) to protect him from local bullies. This, coupled with his frail physique, was a source of much shame for Armin, leading him to have poor self-esteem and believe himself to be a burden upon others. Because of this, Armin has always been very eager to prove his worth. As a child, he hoped that one day he would be able to consider himself a true equal to his friends. Armin continued to have low self-esteem during his training years and for a short while after graduation. During this time Armin considered himself to be useless and a burden due to his lack of physical strength and physical skill. However, soon after graduation, he came to learn that his mind is an equally valuable asset to the military and that he is not useless or a burden as he can use his brain to help people. Consequently, Armin gradually gains confidence in himself and his abilities. Nonetheless, he can still be hard on himself at times. The fact that he is so willing to sacrifice himself to achieve a goal shows that he still does not value his own life as much as he should. Armin is exceptionally loyal and selfless. He constantly worries for the safety of his friends. Armin is always prepared to throw himself into dangerous situations to save them, even offering to sacrifice himself for Mikasa. When he, Jean Kirschtein, and Reiner Braun had to decide who would be left behind without a horse, Armin immediately offered himself without hesitation. When Jean was injured in battle, Armin rushed to his aid, placing himself in danger as well. Armin is also very level-headed, keeping Eren and Mikasa under control when their emotions get the better of them. He has talked down a fight Eren started with a soldier and restrained Mikasa from acting rashly during Eren's military trial. Armin is a very analytical person. He likes to think deeply about situations and solve problems using his mind. These personality traits, in conjunction with his intelligence, good judgment, level-headedness, ability to plan ahead, and ability to come up with creative ideas and think outside the box, make him a great tactician. Armin has shown great investment in humanity's future and is always striving for and thinking about how he can change things for the betterment of mankind. Armin's hard and cruel life has caused him to have certain beliefs about how the world works. Armin believes that (in the cruel world in which they live) in order to surpass monsters, accomplish goals or make a difference, you must be willing to sacrifice anything, even your humanity. Armin admires strong leaders such as Erwin Smith, Ian Dietrich, and Dot Pyxis for their ability to sacrifice themselves and their humanity in order to achieve their goals. He believes that tactical related decisions should be based on logic (what actions will produce the logically best outcome?), rather than emotions. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Eren Jaeger - Eren is Armin's best friend from childhood. As children, Armin looked up to Eren, as he was always there to protect Armin from bullies regardless of the odds. It was Armin who enthused Eren about the outside world, and together the two would dream of venturing beyond the Walls. Initially, Armin felt inferior to Eren, ashamed of being in need of his protection, and lacking the courage his friend boasted. Despite this, it was Eren who gave Armin the confidence to begin using his strategic mind to its full potential, reminding him of the many times his reasoning and quick thinking have saved them. As soldiers, the two share the most powerful bond and, using their own unique abilities, had saved each other numerous times. *Mikasa Ackerman - Mikasa is a close friend of Armin's. Whenever Armin got into trouble with local bullies, Mikasa would come and save him. Armin looked up to Mikasa's strength and courage and felt inferior to her. Mikasa, however, believes in Armin's abilities to reason out the best solution in a dire situation and trusted him deeply. She was responsible for boosting Armin's confidence and shaping his character. *Sasha Braus *Jean Kirschstein - While Armin was initially not that close to Jean due to the latter's rivalry with Eren, their relationship has changed considerably since joining the Scout Regiment. Armin's growth as a strategist has aligned with Jean's growth as a leader, and the two often share insights or opinions with one another. *Annie Leonhart - The two share a mutual respect for each other, expressing admiration for each others' hidden qualities. This causes her to hesitate when attacking in her Titan form, a mistake which allowed Armin to discover her true identity. He then uses emotional blackmail in order to lure her into a trap and facilitated her eventual capture. *Reiner Braun - Reiner is shown to have been protective of Armin, helping him during physical training exercises and carrying him to safety during dangerous operations. It is presumed that the rest of the Scout Regiment, Armin sees Reiner as an enemy after his deceit and true identity was revealed. *Bertholdt Hoover - Little interaction between the two had been shown, though they seemed to be on good terms. This, of course, soured once Bertholdt's true identity was revealed and he threatened to kill Armin when the latter lied and claimed that Annie was being tortured. He was hostile toward Armin when they faced off in Shiganshina, once again coldly expressed his desire to kill him and all of his friends. Despite this, Bertholdt showed a respect of Armin's intelligence, and attempted to put him out of his misery with a blast of steam not long after. Later, when Armin received the Titan injection, Bertholdt's final moments were daunting, as he was devoured by Armin in his Pure Titan form. Armin was shocked to learn he was the one who ate Bertholdt. *Marco Bodt - Armin noted that they were friends, and did maintenance of their equipment together. This later allowed him to recognize Marco's stolen equipment when it was presented by Annie as her own. *Erwin Smith - Armin holds the Commander of the Scout Regiment in high esteem. Although he cannot always guess his superior's inner thoughts, Armin regards him as a highly smart person and a very capable commander who is not afraid of making sacrifices to reach his goals. In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Resident of Wall Maria Category:Resident of Wall Rose Category:104th Cadet Corps Category:Scout Regiment Members Category:Special Operations Squad Category:Attack on Titan Characters